


Prettiest princesses in all of Asgard

by lutin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen, M/M, vaguely shoujo-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutin/pseuds/lutin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorki fanart made for my half of the trade with <a href="http://waitiknow.tumblr.com/">Mars <3</a>.</p>
<p>This is sort of how I would like Loki's post-Avengers movie punishment go...being forced to endure brotherly smothering. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettiest princesses in all of Asgard




End file.
